Welcome to My Life
by WhiteTigerClaws
Summary: Beast Boy and Robin don't always get along. They are so different in too many ways. Will Beast Boy be able to prove his worth to Robin and the Titans or will he get killed trying? contains BBRae, Rated PG13 (strongly suggested). Song fic - Welcome to My L
1. Welcome To His Life

Hey! Welcome to my third fan fiction and second song fic!

Now, this one is to Simple Plan's "Welcome to My Life". As you can probably infer from me writing two song fics based on Simple Plan songs that I LOVE Simple Plan! They are the shiz!

Well, anywayz, this fic is centered around Robin and Beast Boy's friendship, which I interpret as being nonexistent. After I saw the episode "The Beast Within" I was convinced that Robin does not care about Beast Boy at all! He was going to kill him for crying out loud! If it had been STARFIRE changing into a beast and attacking people, he wouldn't have been anywhere near as harsh! I have nothing against Robin, and I'm sorry if I depict him in a very negative way, but I think this is how Beast Boy sees it. Beast Boy is my favorite Titan, so I do sympathize with him.

This story contains numerous references to episodes, such as "The Beast Within". If you have not seen this episode and some others you may not completely understand the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own TEEN TITANS or any of SIMPLE PLAN's awesomeness.**

WARNING: This story's villain causes this story to be rated PG13. I know he's creepy, but so was Chaos in my last story. All my villains seem to be a bit disturbing, so I recommend this story only be read if you are over 13.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c  
Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
c c c c c c c c c c

"Hey, guys! What are you all doin?" Beast Boy, after playing 62 rounds of Mutant Monkey Warriors 3, had decided to find the other Titans and see what they had been doing all day. He hadn't seen them since breakfast. After searching each Titans' bedroom, the garage, the roof, each bedroom again, the kitchen, and under the sofa to no avail, he thought to look in the training room, which is where he found all four of his teammates.

"What does it LOOK like?" Raven growled, relaxing her concentration for a moment to answer his question. She quickly regretted her action when she found herself flying through the air and nearly slamming headfirst into a wall, compliments of one of Robin's kicks. She stopped herself just before her face slammed into the hard surface.

"Uh…" Beast Boy scratched his head and grimaced at Raven's near impact.

"We're practicing live combat," Cyborg said as he aimed his canon at Starfire. She easily dodged his blast of energy and sent a starbolt as recompense towards Cyborg's head. It hit him squarely between his eyes which caused him to stagger backwards a few steps and grab at his forehead.

"Cyborg!!" Starfire gasped, hovering above him. "Are you injured? I did not mean to harm you! I was just…"

"Naw, it's okay, Star," he said as he rubbed his head. "But man, do those things hurt! I feel bad for all those bad guys who have to deal with these things!"

"Oh, so you're practicing live combat?" Beast Boy grinned. "I thought you were trying to eliminate your competition, Cyborg." Beast Boy winked at the metal man. "Robin is quite a catch."

Cyborg and Starfire tuned and stared at him, their mouths' slightly open. "And same thing for you, Robin. Raven's the only thing blocking the way to the man of your dreams!"

Robin and Raven stopped in mid attack, Raven holding one of Robin's fists in her hand. Both turned and glared at Beast Boy.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I do NOT like Cyborg!" Raven gave Beast Boy a look so cold it caused shivers to jolt down his spine. "No offense, Cyborg," she quickly added with an apologetic smile for her bulky teammate.

Beast Boy grinned at her denial. He knew that she didn't like Cyborg, but he liked to see her reactions when he accused her of being infatuated with his best friend.

"That wasn't funny," Robin said slowly and evenly, though Beast Boy could hear the pent up anger quivering in his voice.

"Chill man! It was just a joke?" Beast Boy smiled a crooked smile and waited for a response from the fuming boy.

Robin glared at him a moment longer and then turned his gaze away. "Whatever," he said and then continued his battle with Raven.

Starfire and Cyborg looked at each other. Starfire hadn't quite understood the joke, so she didn't really have a reason to be upset. Cyborg grinned at Beast Boy; he had found the joke amusing after the initial shock of it wore off. He then once again began to battle Starfire.

Beast Boy stood for a moment in the door watching the Titans strike at their adversary and parry blows. "Um, Robin?"

"What?" Robin continued to battle, not taking his eyes away from his opponent.

"Do you think I could train with you guys?" Beast Boy shuffled his feet expectantly as he gazed intently at Robin.

"We're two on two right now. Looks like you're the odd man out," Robin answered, not even looking at the boy. "So, sorry. Maybe later."

c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
c c c c c c c c c c

"Oh." Beast Boy stared blankly at Robin, trying to comprehend what he had just said. He had never been told that he could not train with the team. Robin had always wanted them all to train, and was always enthusiastic whenever Beast Boy voluntarily came to the practice room. Usually he had to drag the green boy by his feet to force him to lift weights. After the incident in which Beast Boy turned into a beast and was thought to be wild and dangerous, Beast Boy had gone to the gym more often, but the effect of the whole episode seemed to be wearing off of the boy.

"Alright, I guess I'll go… do something," Beast Boy said, hoping that Robin would change his mind. When he didn't receive a response, he turned to go, shoulders drooping.

"I'll be in my room if anyone's looking for me later," he said as he paused at the door. Again, no one responded to his words. He sighed and closed the door behind him.

c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c  
Do you ever want to runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming  
c c c c c c c c c c

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Why do I always have to submit to Robin? Why do I have to do what he says? He's not the boss of me!" Beast Boy angrily paced back and forth in his room. It was two hours later and no one had come to see him. He had his radio blasting so loud that the walls of his room shook slightly. He was hoping that one of the Titans would at least come and yell at him to turn the volume down, but still no one came.

"Who named Robin the ruler of the world?" Beast Boy kicked in the doors of his closet. There was a loud crack as the metal doors split down the middle. Beast Boy cringed, but ignored the damage. He had just gotten all new furniture and doors in his room since everything had been destroyed during his battle with Adonis, when Beast Boy's inner self had emerged.

"Why do we listen to Robin anyway? He's just a dumb kid!" Beast Boy sat down on the floor. "Well, I know he's older than me, but he's not as old as Cyborg. And I think Starfire is the same age as Robin, well I'm not really sure how ageing works on Tamaran…"

Beast Boy jumped as red flashing lights filled his room. He could barely hear the alarm because of his blasting music, but the lights definitely were enough to alert him. He quickly scrambled to his feet and switched off the radio. His ears rang from the transition of loud rock music to the drone of the alarm.

"Beast Boy move it or we'll leave you behind!" Robin shouted from the hall. Beast Boy made a face and opened his door. "We don't really need him anyway," Robin said to Starfire who was standing beside him. He hadn't meant for Beast Boy to hear, but he had to speak loud enough for Starfire to hear him over the raging alarm.

Beast Boy stared at Robin, mouth slightly open. He felt like he was on a roller coaster and had just gone down the largest drop. Starfire quickly glanced at Beast Boy, and then said something to Robin that he couldn't hear. Robin smiled fondly at Starfire, and then turned to Beast Boy.

"Come _on_, Beast Boy! Didn't you hear me the first time?"

Beast Boy followed his team mates out of the tower with a hurt pride.

c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
c c c c c c c c c c

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So he's _all_ the way downtown?"

"Yes. I know it's a long way, but the sooner we get there the better. So hurry."

The Titans had set out from the tower with Robin on his R-Cycle, Starfire flying above him, Cyborg in his T-Car, and Beast Boy and Raven flying behind. Beast Boy was surprised. Raven usually rode in the car with Cyborg. 'I wonder what made her want to fly outside… with me.'

Robin screeched around a corner, easily dodging the oncoming cars. Both he and Cyborg had to weave through the rush hour traffic with their vehicles, while the other three Titans flew overhead. It was 5 o'clock and the sun was beginning to set. Beast Boy had to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun, though Raven seemed unaffected by the bright light. 'You'd think light would bother her; she's so used to darkness,' he thought, as he watched the girl fly beside him.

"Beast Boy!! LOOK OUT!" Raven grabbed Beast Boy's wing and pulled him with her as they turned around a corner. Beast Boy's mind had been so preoccupied that he hadn't seen the street light rapidly approaching ahead of him.

"You almost knocked yourself out back there," Raven said as soon as both their hearts stopped beating so quickly from the near accident. "What would we do if you weren't there with us to fight? How could we ever win?" She smiled.

Beast Boy's thoughts promptly switched back to Robin's earlier words. He looked away from Raven's friendly glance, ashamed of himself. 'I'm not needed. You could all win without me,' he thought.

Raven frowned and was about to inquire about his expression, when Robin's voice cut through the chilling night air.

"There he is! Up ahead!"

Both Raven and Beast Boy looked for what Robin had seen. Their antagonist was a new enemy, one they had never seen before. And it appeared his power was the ability to…capture women?

"What the…" Beast Boy and Raven had both stopped dead in their tracks, along with the rest of their team, dumbfounded at the sight before them.

A truck piled high with young, unconscious women sat in the middle of the street. A man wearing a classic villains' costume, tight black spandex which illuminated his tense muscles, stood outside on the balcony of an apartment, which was on the street beside his truck. He was tall, dark, and very handsome. His neat black hair sported red highlights, and his body had a stocky, strong build. He had a sharp chin, nearly black eyes, and a handsome face, but the look of someone who did not care for rules or ethics could be easily depicted from the look in his eyes. He was the type of man which would cause a child to run, screaming, at his sight.

He had cornered a young woman with long brown hair and bright, fearful eyes against the balcony railing. He had left her with two choices, either to be captured by him, or to jump five stories to the pavement below. She quivered in fear. She glanced over the railing, and immediately tightened her grip on the rail. It seemed she was not welcoming of heights.

"SARAH! No, you _can't_ have her!" A young, skinny man with messy blond hair ran out onto the balcony. He yelled in hatred and anger, his eyes glowing in rage. His step did falter when he came face to face with the dark man. He turned towards the blond man, a smile forming slowly on his lips, one of amusement.

He stood between the two young lovers, blocking their way to each other. He turned towards the girl who began to shake noticeably. He reached out with both arms and pulled her towards him. As soon as his hands made contact with her body, she became unconscious. He held her against him with one arm, and then turned back towards the boy.

"No one, and I mean **_no one _**tells Odium what he can and cannot do! If I want your girl, then she is mine. If I want _any_ girl, she is mine." He smiled viciously. "It's my gift." With his free arm he punched the blond man, sending him soaring back into the room, and rendering him certainly unconscious.

"Oh, so this guy can not only like control girls, but he also has super strength!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He turned towards Raven. "That's not fair!"

Raven glared at his joke. "This is not funny Beast Boy. Look at all those girls…" She pointed towards the truck which had to have at least thirty young women lying in the back. "They're all helpless to whatever he had planned for them."

"What! That's not what I meant!" Beast Boy was hurt. "I didn't mean to make a jo…"

"We have to get them out of there!" Robin's voice sounded over their communicators. "Raven, Starfire… get those girls out of the truck and take them somewhere safe. And whatever you do, don't go near, uh, Odium." His voice sounded worried and scared, unlike his normal authoritative tone. Raven and Starfire both nodded, silently agreeing. It would do the team no good to have two of its members kidnapped or unconscious.

Odium, grinning brightly at his actions, turned and saw the Titans on the street below. "Well, if it isn't the Teen Titans! I should have known you'd come. The police had never required your assistance for my previous transgressions… but back then I didn't have the same… talents… that I possess at this time." He smiled devilishly, and shifted his eyes to the unconscious girl in his arms.

"So you didn't always have the ability to knock out chicks, did yah?" Cyborg growled as he eyed the man above him.

"Naw, this is a new gift I've been given. And I like it very much. I'd be much obliged if you and your cronies did not stop my further and future use of it either." Odium leapt from the balcony and landed squarely on the street with a loud crash. The cement cracked beneath his feet, but he appeared uninjured from the fall.

"TITANS GO!"

Beast Boy growled deeply. No man treats girls like that. The thought of Raven, helpless in Odium's arms instead of his current victim, instigated his rage. He ran headfirst at Odium, changing into a rhinoceros, pointing his horn straight at his heart. Odium shifted his stance, so Sarah was directly in his path. Beast Boy skidded to a halt just in time, transforming back into himself as to not harm her. Odium laughed and punched Beast Boy so hard he went flying into the air. He soared up, above the roofs of the buildings. The last thing he saw was Raven helping Starfire move the women out of the truck, and then his vision, and mind, went black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
c c c c c c c c c c

Beast Boy's eyes slowly opened. He was in a dark alleyway somewhere in the deep downtown district. The sun had almost completely set, leaving him with little, if any, light to see by. His head throbbed and he could feel the sticky sensation of blood on his skin. As his brain began to awaken, he realized he was lying on a pile of black trash bags, all of which were stuffed to their full potential with unwanted (mostly smelly) items. He groaned as he tried to sit up. Every part of his body felt as if it had been beaten severely. His whole right side felt as if it had been slammed against a wall, which in fact, it had.

Then he remembered what had happened. He gasped and quickly scrambled to find his communicator on his belt. It wasn't there. He looked down at his side and saw that it had been shattered into pieces when he had made contact with the alley wall before he had fallen to the trash bags below.

"Oh no!" He moaned as he got to his feet. He transformed into a bird to fly back to the battle, but as soon as he beat his right wing against the air, he fell to the ground and changed back into himself. His arm was broken. 'What am I going to do now? They need me! Raven needs me! And now I can't help her! What if she's in trouble like that time with Adonis…? I can't save her now…'

c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
c c c c c c c c c c

'Where am I? I don't know where I am. I've never been to this part of town before,' Beast Boy thought as he emerged from the alley and glanced at the street and surrounding buildings. "Oh my god! What am I going to do?" He fell to his knees and held his face in his hands. His arm throbbed with contempt. I could feel the anguish deep inside him, wanting to come out.

'No, no, I can't lose it now. For the Titans sake… for all those girls.' He slowly rose to his feet. He transformed into a cheetah and tried to run, but he fell and cried out in pain as soon as his front, right leg hit the pavement. He changed back into himself, holding his right arm in his left hand, a look of pure pain on his face. Beast Boy began to stumble down the street, not knowing where he was going. He ran with all the energy he had, trying to find his way back. His eyes watered and his vision blurred. He knew he wasn't going to be conscious much longer, but he kept on running.

c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
c c c c c c c c c c

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Very morbid, I know. I hope you like it! Beast Boy really is underappreciated. I hope this story is helping to bring this to everyone's attention.

This is about half way through the story, I believe. Maybe a little less. I was going to have this be just a one chapter deal, like my other song fic, but it's getting pretty long and I don't want to scare away any potential readers with too many scary words.  hehe.

Please **review** on this story. My only incentive for updating quickly is getting many reviews, so the more I get, the sooner you get your story.

It's winter break right now, so I have plenty of time to update, I just need the encouragement that your lovely reviews provides me with.

So PLEASE **Review**!!!

And yes, I will leave you with a piece of advice (like I did in my last story)…

My advice for today is: Get your shopping done BEFORE Christmas eve. And don't EVER go to any store on the night before Christmas. You will be stepped on, trampled, pushed, yelled at, insulted, as well as many other rude things. It's just not worth it.

Merry Christmas!!  
Happy Chanukah!!  
Joyous Kwanza!!  
Happy Festivus!  
And Happy Whateverelseyoucelebrate!!!

This is _WhiteTigerClaws_ signing off for now…

**Click!**


	2. Not Having A Great Day

Welcome to the second installment of Welcome to My Life! I hope you've liked it so far. Beast Boy has had it pretty hard so far in this story, and his experiences are not about to lighten. So, if you're looking for a strictly happy story where everyone is positive and caring and nothing bad happens at all, I suggest you look for another story. Because that's not this one. Well, things can't stay bad forever. They will lighten sometime… but maybe not soon. Since I write this introduction before I write the chapter, I don't really know what's going to happen yet in the story. All I know is that it's not all going to be happy.

**Disclaimer: Santa, I want a car, a laptop, a 50 in. plasma screen TV, the Teen Titans, all of Simple Plan's songs, a new bike…**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Beast Boy stood at the end of the street, staring at the scene before him. The Titans were engaged in their fierce battle with Odium. Raven and Starfire had almost moved all of the women out of his truck and into the safety of the buildings surrounding the street. It seemed that somehow the actual battle had been relocated from the street to the rooftop of the apartment building from which Odium had earlier kidnapped the young woman, Sarah. He still held her limp unconscious body in one of his arms as he warded off Robin and Cyborg's attacks.

Robin jumped towards him, legs outstretched for a hard kick with his metal shoes, but had to roll off to the side just before impact. Odium had used his hostage as a shield, holding her in Robin's path. Robin rolled across the rooftop. He stopped his roll, crouching on the ground. Frustration and anger burned deeply in his eyes. Odium watched Robin roll with a look of entertainment and enjoyment glistening in his features.

"Aren't _you_ the little acrobat?" Odium smiled wickedly at the expression of malice on Robin's face. "OOWW!!"

While his back was turned, Cyborg had sent a sonic blast right at Odium's unprotected rear. Odium was lifted off his feet, and landed just a foot away from the edge of the roof. He teetered back and forth dangerously for a moment before he regained his balance. He turned and glowered at Cyborg. "That's it! You've done it now!"

He held the unconscious Sarah over the edge of the roof, and after witnessing the shocked looks on the Titans' faces, he let go.

"BEAST BOY! Catch her!!" Robin's voice roared in Beast Boy's ears even though he was standing so far away. Beast Boy's eyes grew wide as he saw the helpless girl fall through the air. He began to run towards her but she seemed to grow farther away with each step. It felt as if he was running through water, his arms and legs pushing with extra strength but his body hardly moving at all. He saw her fall, fall, and fall. His eyes grew moist as they filled with tears. 'I'm a failure. I can't save her.'

"Beast Boy! Help me!!" Beast Boy's jaw dropped, and his eyes grew even larger. Sarah's body had just transformed into Raven's. He watched as his dark teammate plummeted towards her doom. _"Beast Boy!! Save me!"_

His body felt as if it had just been pumped full of extra strength and adrenaline. "RAVEN! I'm coming!" He ran, faster and faster. But the more he ran, the closer she came to striking the street. Beast Boy's heart stopped. She had hit the pavement. He could not save her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"RAVEN!!!!" Beast Boy's voice emerged from his throat with so much force that his body shook. He coughed and wheezed in a breath, feeling pain emerge from his lungs and chest. Pain began to engulf his entire body, taking over every inch of his flesh.

His eyes shot open and spun around in his head. His brain took in the images from his eyes and began to process the information. He was somewhere in the Tower. The walls were white, but there was a light blue curtain surrounding his bed. Windows were open somewhere, allowing light to enter and brighten the room. Sunlight… it had to be the next day since it had been night when they set out for battle.

"Raven," Beast Boy croaked again, his voice barely comprehensible. His left hand twitched, trying to find something to grab onto. He couldn't even feel his right hand. He needed to find something to hold himself steady; he felt as if he were going to fall and never again be still. Beast Boy abruptly stopped moving, even stopped breathing. He felt something in his hand, and it felt strangely warm.

"Raven?" Beast Boy whispered, turning his head to look into the large purple eyes watching over him. As his eyes focused on her face, he realized that it really was her.

"Beast Boy! You're finally awake!" The sound of her voice was enough to remind Beast Boy that he needed to take in a breath. He breathed deeply and again felt the pain. "I was afraid there was something wrong with the healing… you were supposed to wake up hours ago!"

"I've always been a heavy sleeper," Beast Boy grinned slightly and realized that he still held Raven's hand in his. He _would_ let go… but he just had no strength left to even unlatch his fingers, right? Anyway, she had put her hand in his, so that meant that she had the right to choose when to pull her hand away. Not him… _right_?

"Raven!" Beast Boy's mind suddenly shot back into reality. He hurriedly tried to sit up, but Raven held him down, a frown on her face. "Raven, I thought you… Odium, at the battle… Sarah fell… She was you… I'm sorry, I couldn't get there… I tried… I couldn't…" Beast Boy stammered on until he saw the look of confusion on Raven's face.

"Beast Boy it's alright. You had passed out… no one blames you." Raven had a deep frown on her face and worry marks had formed on her brow. "You hit that wall pretty hard. It's a wonder that you actually made it down the street before you collapsed." The look on Beast Boy's face caused Raven to go into further explanation. "We found parts of your communicator in an alley down the street from your body. And we also found… traces of you blood on the wall. We figured that's where you must have hit after Odium threw you." Beast Boy nodded slightly, agreeing with her statement. 'So I was just dreaming about the battle with Odium,' he thought to himself. 'Thank god it was only a dream!'

"What happened after I left the fight?" Beast Boy's voice was growing stronger, but was still a bit hoarse. "Did you win?" Raven lifted a glass filled with a liquid from the side table. She handed it to Beast Boy. He took it gingerly in his left hand, forced to release her hand from his.

He eyed the cup cautiously. You never know what potion Raven may have fixed up for you and slipped into your drink. Beast Boy's mind wandered back to a few weeks ago when he had played an awfully nasty trick on his fellow teammate. He had put yellow dye in her shampoo, causing her, in just a few short minutes, to become a blonde. Even though Raven had easily mixed up a tonic to change her hair back to its deep shade of violet, she had not appreciated the joke and decided to get her revenge in his next can of soda, which she handed to him amiably. Beast Boy was throwing up for three days straight after his first sip. He swore to himself that he would never again trust any drink given to him by Raven.

He looked at the glass of clear liquid and placed it to his lips. 'She can't make things any worse for me than they are now,' Beast Boy thought as he felt pain run threw his nerves, up and down his spine. He took a small sip. His shoulders drooped in disappointment. It was just water.

"Starfire and I were able to move all of the women in the truck to a neighboring rooftop," Raven said as she watched Beast Boy sip the water. "All of them are alright now. It didn't take too long for Odium's comatose effect to wear off of them. Just to be safe, we brought all of them to the hospital to make sure they were okay."

"What about that one girl," Beast Boy's voice was now much louder and clearer, compliments of the water, "… Sarah? Did you get her away from Odium?"

"Yes, Robin rescued her just moments after you were sent flying from the battle. It was very heroic actually." Raven smiled. "He actually spun around in mid-kick and hit Odium in the back of the head, which caused him to drop Sarah. He then was able to snatch her away before Odium was sure what had happened."

Beast Boy's heart sank and his whole body felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds. 'So Robin was able to rescue her, but I couldn't?'

c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?

c c c c c c c c c c

"Beast Boy," Raven frowned in concern, "What's wrong?"

'Oh, nothing's wrong Raven,' Beast Boy thought to himself. 'Well, nothing except that I was left out from the battle and wasn't able to help anyone AT ALL. And _Robin_ was able to save that girl but I couldn't! If I were more like him maybe I _would _contribute something to this team!'

"Nothing's wrong, Raven. I just wish I could have been there… to see it," Beast Boy's voice quivered slightly, just enough to allow Raven to identify his lie.

"Hmmm…" Raven eyed Beast Boy, a thoughtful look on her face. "Do you think you can walk?"

Beast Boy looked at her, surprised, his eyes expressing his question. She raised one brow, waiting for his answer. Beast Boy carefully shifted back and forth in the bed. The pain had subsided some since he had awakened, but he still couldn't feel his right arm. He lifted both legs an inch from the bed. They felt alright. "Yeah, I think so… why?"

Raven bent over and rested a hand on his healing arm. Dark magic surrounded his flesh. Beast Boy yelped as he felt pain surge through his bone and veins. He shut his eyes tightly and gripped the edge of the bed with his free hand. After a few moments of pain, Raven slowly moved her hand away, taking her magic with her.

Beast Boy shakily loosened his grip on the bed and opened his eyes. He could feel his arm now as well as the slight pain surging through his bone. He cautiously lifted the arm off of the mattress and watched it closely as he bent his joints and moved his muscle. He could feel a slight pain, but no where near what he had felt moments before. 'Well, I guess the main thing is that I can FEEL it now,' he thought.

"What'd you do?" Beast Boy asked still watching his arm as he tested its flexibility.

"I added some extra healing to it," Raven said as she, too, watched Beast Boy's arm bend. "I had already healed it mostly, but it was a really bad break and I wanted your body to do some of the healing by itself… just to be sure I didn't mess it up at all. I didn't know if my magic would prevent you from being able to morph the bone in your arm if I didn't allow your body to do some of its fixing." Raven moved her eyes from the arm to Beast Boy's face. He felt her eyes on him and brought his up to meet hers. "Can you still morph it?"

Beast Boy looked back at his recently broken arm, then up to Raven's worried eyes, then the arm again. In just one second he had changed his arm from a tiger's, to a bear's, to a otter's, to a frog's, and then to a gorilla's. "Yup, I think its working fine."

Raven sighed and smiled in relief. "I had numbed your arm earlier so you wouldn't have to feel the pain while it healed."

"Thanks," Beast Boy said. "Every other part of me hurts like heck, might as well not have to suffer a broken arm, too."

"Well, now that I know you're feeling alright, would you like to go on a walk with me? It would stretch out your legs." Raven smiled and reached out a hand to help Beast Boy out of the bed.

Beast Boy took the offered hand in his. "Sounds like a plan."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Okay, it looks like this is going to be probably two more chapters long. I thought it would be shorter, but I just get into so much detail that I have to lengthen the entire story! I know this chapter was a bit shorter than the last, but it's all I have right now.

Sorry it takes so long for me to update. I like my chapters to be perfect, with no mistakes and with just the right… everything!

Thanks **SOO** **much** to everyone who **reviewed**!! You are great!!  
Please keep reviewing! The sooner I get **reviews**, the sooner you get the next chapter!

My advice for today is: If you are taking care of your friend's fish while they are gone on vacation, do NOT dump the whole food bottle into the tank and figure that it will last for the week and they'll just eat when they're hungry. Umm… I think I need to get some new fish…

..  
..  
..

(JK Syd!! You're fish are fine!)

This is WhiteTigerClaws, gone for another day…

Adios!


	3. Leaving Love

Wow! I haven't updated this story in… months! About 3 months to be exact. I give my sincere apologies. I hope you still want to read it now! Even if you didn't read it back when I posted the first 2 chapters, I hope you like this new one!

**Disclaimer: It's not mine… I just write awesome stories about it.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Does it still hurt much?"

"No, not too badly."

Beast Boy grimaced at the growing pain in his arm. Raven's numbing affect was wearing off and he was being confronted with a full frontal assault of pain. He wasn't about to let _her_ know that, though.

"It feels almost as good as it did two days ago."

Raven smiled slyly. "That's good to hear." Her short hair blew gently behind her as they walked along the beach. They had both taken their shoes off and were now walking through the gentle waves that met with the tower's shore. They had already walked around the island a few times, but they kept going. The edge of her cape was wet from the ocean water, but she made no attempt to pull it out of the water's reach.

Beast Boy watched Raven's feet as they gently moved over the sand and through the water. She seemed so delicate, but during a battle she could be so hard and fierce.

'She's so beautiful, yet so strong,' Beast Boy thought as he watched her feet. 'She's just amazing.'

"You're amazing, Raven."

"What? What do you mean?" Raven looked at him, startled.

"Uh… I mean, it's amazing how you fixed my arm! It's totally better now."

"Oh." Raven smiled. "You know I'd do anything to help you." She turned her head and looked out at the sunset reflecting off of the water.

Beast Boy could feel a deep anguish inside of him, one that he had felt for a long time. It was about two years ago that Beast Boy realized just how much Raven actually meant to him, as a friend… and maybe something more. What made him upset, though, was the thought that he could not have her… should not have her.

'Oh, I so wish I could have her, I wish I could tell her how I feel about her. I want her to be my girlfriend. But she needs someone better, someone stronger than me. I'm just not good enough for her. She deserves someone like… Robin.'

c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?  
c c c c c c c c c c

Beast Boy could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He held them in, but his lip quivered.

"Beast Boy, what's the matter?" Raven reached out and took a gentle hold on his arm. Beast Boy shivered at her touch. She sent a warmth through his body which quickly wiped out the coldness he had been feeling in his heart. But then he looked up into her caring eyes, and that coldness consumed him once again, stronger than before.

"Beast Boy?" She asked again when she received no response.

"Nothing… I'm fine," he said as he moved away from her touch. Raven frowned and looked a little hurt, but she didn't say anything.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Beast Boy spoke. "What happened to that girl, Sarah, and her boyfriend? Are they all right?"

"Yeah, we took them both to the hospital and they seemed to be recovering pretty well. It turns out that this isn't the first time they've been associated with Odium." Raven had a troubled look on her face. "Odium was Sarah's… boyfriend…"

"That guy had a girlfriend!" Beast Boy interrupted with a look of disgust on his face. He could not believe that.

"Yeah… but that was back before he got his, uh, powers."

"Pfff, right. He'd _never_ have a girlfriend when he has those powers."

"Uh, right. Well it turns out that she dumped him for Mike, that's the blond man whom had tried to stop Odium from taking her. As you can imagine, Odium was pretty furious at the idea that his girlfriend would dump him for someone who was nowhere near his equal in the, uh, strength category. That's when he went out and somehow obtained those powers, powers that would let him get his girlfriend back, as well as any other girl whom he would wish be his."

"That's horrible!" Beast Boy felt disgusted. "His girlfriend dumps him so he goes totally bonkers!" Beast Boy immediately felt a shock as he realized that he had a slight understanding for Odium. 'If Raven was my girlfriend, and she dumped me, I think I'd go crazy, too. Wait, what am I thinking? Raven my girlfriend… yeah right. Oh man, I _am_ going crazy!'

Raven looked at Beast Boy. "Yeah, you're right. Now we need to figure out who gave him the abilities which he now has. We put him in jail, but I don't know how long he'll be staying in there. They're supposed to be transferring him to a more intense facility sometime soon. We told the police that he needs to be kept away from any woman guards whom they may have working there, but I don't know how that's going to work out."

"Raven…" Beast Boy looked at her with pitiful eyes. "I'm not feeling too well… can we please go back to the tower?"

"Yeah, of course, Beast Boy." Raven looked at him with concern. "Do you need my help?" She offered him a hand.

"No, I can make it by myself."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
c c c c c c c c c c

Beast Boy sat on the couch in the main room of the tower with his head in his hands. His body was still hurting all over, but now his mind was also beginning to cause him pain. Well, worse pain than it had caused him before. Raven had gone to make him a cup of her special tea a few minutes ago when she had seen how sick he was looking. Cyborg had brought some of his weights into the room so he could workout but still spend time with the rest of the Titans. Robin and Starfire had just walked in, both laughing and smiling at one another.

Beast Boy sighed at the sight of them. Starfire walked into the kitchen and Robin walked towards the couch. Beast Boy got up walked over to the huge window in the front of the tower. He slowly opened it. A cool breeze blew in against his face and the stars sparkled brightly in the sky, but the air didn't seem to be helping him at all.

Beast Boy sighed deeply, again, and walked back to the couch… to find Robin lying where he had previously been sitting!

"Hey, Robin! I was sitting there!" Beast Boy's voice contained a hint of anger and annoyance.

"Well, yeah…" Robin said lying on his side, the remote in one hand, "I worked really hard in training today and in that battle yesterday. I'm really tired, don't make me move. Can't you just sit on the other side of the couch?"

"_You're _tired? Who went through an intense healing last night! I think _I_ deserve relaxation more than you do!" Beast Boy was determined to win his argument. He had lost too many before. He _needed_ to win this one.

"Well, it's not my fault you weren't there training along with me today… or battling yesterday," Robin said, half preoccupied by the TV. Beast Boy could tell that Robin wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, but it still hurt him.

"So it's _my_ fault that Odium punched me?"

"You could have dodged it."

"How do you dodge _THAT_?" Beast Boy shot his fist right into Robin's face, stopping just an inch from impact, imitating Odium's punch. Robin jumped in surprise.

"Hey, watch it!" Robin sat up angrily, pushing Beast Boy's fist away from his face. "Well, maybe if you trained more you'd be able to transform quicker into another animal that would allow you to dodge the punch."

"Hey! I wanted to train with you guys yesterday, don't you remember!" Beast Boy was becoming very angry. "You told me to go away!"

"I did not!" Robin was getting more upset than angry. His eyes looked at Beast Boy with concern, as if he had not meant to hurt him. Beast Boy could tell that Robin really didn't mean what he had said before, but he was already too angry to just stop the argument.

"You did too! You said you were training two-on-two and that I couldn't join in!" Beast Boy growled at Robin. His eyes narrowed in anger.

"What? Oh yeah…" Robin looked very upset. "Well, it was just that you had trained with us every day, and that day you weren't there when we started, so we decided to do something different. We can't train two-on-two when everyone is there."

"Well, you have no right to say that I shouldn't be tired because I didn't train if the reason I didn't train was because you wouldn't let me!"

"You could have always trained by yourself." Robin looked at Beast Boy inquisitively.

"That's not the point! You left me out! I'm always left out! No one here cares about me! No one ever gives me a chance!"

By this point, Beast Boy had made enough noise to attract the rest of the Titans' full attention. The three of them – Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven – had left what they were doing to witness the battle between Beast Boy and Robin. They stood off to the side, watching with worried eyes.

"What do you mean?" Robin stood up and looked down at Beast Boy, a bit of annoyance re-entering his face.

"When I transformed into that beast you didn't even give me a chance!" Beast Boy shouted, hatred spewing from his lips. "You didn't doubt for a moment that I was doing it on my own freewill! Not even _once_ did it occur to you that something else was causing me to act that way! When you were seeing Slade everywhere, we didn't doubt you completely that you were going crazy!"

"Beast Boy, it was different with you. We thought you had _hurt_ Raven."

"I would _never_ hurt Raven!" Beast Boy's voice was so loud that the other Titans stared at him in shock. He had never been so loud before. "If it had been _Starfire_ transforming into that monster instead of me, I'm _sure_ that you would have hesitated before deciding her fate, her _death_!"

Starfire gasped. "Beast Boy! That is not true!" She said indignantly.

"Oh, but it is! It _is_ true! Everyone here gets more chances than me. Everyone here has someone on this team who cares more about them than me. No one cared how it would affect me when you all condemned my girlfriend. No one thought how I was feeling when Terra had betrayed us. Yes, _you_ all felt hurt and deceived, but think how _I _was feeling. Think how much that must have hurt _me_!"

Beast Boy was literally shaking in anger. "The person whom I had cared about the most, the one person whom I opened up my heart to turned out to not feel the same intensity towards me that I felt towards her. I wasted myself, my heart… and I will not do that again to myself."

"It's not our fault that she was working with Slade and that she did that to us, _all_ of us!" Robin was now angry, too, but his anger was more in a defense to Beast Boy's attacks.

Beast Boy yelled out in fury. "I'm so _sick_ of this! I'm _sick_ of this tower, this so-called 'home', and I'm _sick _of all of you."

c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding  
c c c c c c c c c c

"No, Beast Boy! We all love you, we all _need _you!" Raven was desperate now. She wanted this argument to end. She thought it was hurting Beast Boy's healing. He did seem to be getting sicker with every word. "Isn't that right, Cyborg!"

"Yeah, BB, we need you on this team! Without you, we'd be missing a major part of all of our battle plans. You always help us to win!" He smiled at Beast Boy, thinking that what he had said would change the boy's mind.

"That's not true!" Beast Boy looked straight at Cyborg. The smile was quickly erased from Cyborg's face. "You don't need me. You didn't need me during the last battle. I was gone just moments after it began, and from what I heard…" Beast Boy glanced at Raven, "Robin was able to handle the whole thing all by himself. He didn't seem to need his team very much then."

Robin looked embarrassed. He looked around at his teammates whom returned his stare, and then he turned his eyes to the floor. "That's not true…" His voice was soft. "I do need you all… very much."

"We know you do, Robin." Starfire went to his side and hugged Robin tightly. "We all know you do."

Beast Boy looked at the way Starfire lovingly hugged Robin and he felt sick inside. He wanted Raven to feel the same way about him that Starfire felt for Robin. He wanted her to love him like he loved her… but he knew that he would never have that. It would just somehow turn out like it did with Terra. Somehow she would hurt him. Or worse… somehow he would hurt her.

"I have to go." Beast Boy's eyes were beginning to water and he had to turn his gaze away from his two teammates.

"Beast Boy, no!" Raven ran to Beast Boy. To his surprise, it was much like Starfire had run to Robin. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked him right in the eyes. "We can all work all this out… trust me." They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds and then Beast Boy turned away.

"No, Raven… I have to go!" Beast Boy flung himself from her hands, and began to run towards the open window. He felt a single tear run down his cheek. 'Look at me! I'm _crying_! I'm not strong enough for her… I'm so weak.'

"Beast Boy!" Raven had caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around to face her. "Where are you going?" She looked at him with a mixture of anger and concern.

"Where am I going? _Where am I going?_ Beast Boy looked Raven in the eyes so she could see his wet tears. "I'm going away from you!"

"What!" Raven looked at him in shock. Her arm went limp and left Beast Boy's shoulders. A look of pain overwhelmed her face. "What did I do? What did I do to you! What did I _ever_ do to you!"

"Raven…" Beast Boy lost the little control he had had of his emotions. Raven was controlling herself better than him, even though almost every dish in the kitchen had blown into a million pieces. "That's not what I meant. It's not _you_."

"What?" Raven had tears at the corners of her own eyes now. She was confused and upset; she didn't understand what Beast Boy was talking about.

"It's _me_. I'm not strong enough. I'm not smart enough. I'm not caring enough. I'm not serious enough. I'm not handsome enough… I am _green_, you know. I'm not helpful enough. I'm not reliable enough. I'm just not good enough for this team." He took a deep breath and looked Raven directly in the eyes. "And I'm not good enough for you."

Raven took in a quick breath and slowly let it out. "Beast Boy…"

"I have to go…" He turned and ran from her, straight for the window. He spread out his arms and leapt from the building, still in his human form. He then transformed into a green raven after he had fallen several feet. He flew back up, up into the night sky.

"BEAST BOY! Come back!" Raven fell to her knees, the tears now flowing from the corners of her eyes. She was in too much shock to do anything other than yell those words.

Beast Boy heard her plead, but he just flew higher over the roaring waves below him. He cawed out in anguish one last time before he disappeared from sight.

c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
c c c c c c c c c c

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Wow… I don't know where that chapter came from! I feel like crying now that I re-read it! It's so sad! I am sorry if I cause anyone any sadness that they did not wish to have before reading this story.

I hope you all thought that was a good chapter. It's spring break for me right now, so I'll be able to finish the story pretty quickly. I am pretty busy for the rest of the week, but I'll find time to finish this. It just needs to be finished, right?

Thanks to all my reviewers! I would answer your reviews from the last chapter, but it's like 10:00pm. I started writing this chapter at like… 8:30. So as you can imagine, I'm pretty tired.

My Advice For Today…

If you are writing a very good story and are posting it on the internet where you have people whom are reading the updates on a regular basis, do NOT stop writing the story for months. It will make some people very mad. Mad at you. Then you will either have to update again later, or go into hiding. And believe me, it's quite a hard choice.

Please Review! I _live_ for reviews! Come on... make my day!

Later foos.

_Always_

**3/22/05**


	4. In The Past

Hey everyone! Yesssss! I finally updated! I just felt an urge to write this next chapter… I was weird. I wrote it in about 3 hours this morning.

Okay, it didn't turn out anything like I had originally planned. I wrote about Beast Boy's childhood (maybe not his true one, but the one that I made up). I didn't even plan on writing anything about Beast Boy's childhood in this story, but it seems that just about this whole chapter is just that.

So please go on and read. You'll enjoy it.

Oh, and be forewarned: this is not a happy story.

(at least not yet)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans which is probably why I like to write about sharks… and pain… haha (no, not really.)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark

c c c c c c c c c c

"Hey, aren't you Beast Boy from the Teen Titans?"

"Umm… yeah, that's me." Beast Boy had decided he needed to find someplace to stay for the night, somewhere far away from the Tower. After flying around for quite some time, he settled on a small motel in a very not nice part of town. He figured no one would be able to find him there. Beast Boy was surprised the man behind the desk recognized him; the room was very dimly lit so his green skin was not as noticeable as usual.

"I could just charge your room to the government account, then," the man said cheerily. The city had established a system for people who worked in the government in which they each had their own account connected to the unit they were in. The Teen Titans was Beast Boy's unit. A bill would then be shipped to the Tower for whatever was purchased. It didn't work on most things, but motels were one of essentials that the government thought their people should have easy access to.

"No, don't do that," Beast Boy said a little too quickly.

The man looked at him with raised eyebrows. "And why's that, Beastie?"

'Well first off, I'm not a Teen Titan anymore. And second, I don't want them to find out where I had stayed once they get the bill,' Beast Boy thought. He knew he couldn't tell him that, though. He didn't want people to know that he had left the team, at least not yet. He would be safer if when his enemies saw him, they thought that all the other Titans were nearby or at least a call from his communicator away. So instead of answering the question with the truth, Beast Boy had to disguise his situation. "I can pay for it right now."

"Can you now? Well that's alright, then." The man pressed the buttons on his cash register to come out with a total. "That will be… forty-five dollars and fifty-eight cents."

'Wow, that's expensive for this piece of crap,' Beast Boy thought as he looked around him. The wallpaper was peeling from the walls and the carpet had spots of mold growing in it. He thought he saw a rat scurry by out of the corner of his eye. Not that he minded, of course. He liked rats.

Beast Boy stuck his hand into his pocket and dug deep. He knew he had a little over fifty dollars left over from when he had gotten a job. He kept it with him at all times because he didn't trust to leave it somewhere that Cyborg could find it and consequentially take possession of it.

"Here you go, Sir," Beast Boy said as he handed the man two twenties, a five, and a one. He waited patiently for his change wondering how he was going to be able to feed himself with the few dollars he had left. 'Looks like I'm going to have to get myself another job,' he thought. 'Hopefully there will be no aliens involved since I'm really not up to the whole saving the world thing.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Beast Boy lied on the hard mattress and tried to sleep, but it was no use. All he could think about was what had happened that night. The whole scene kept replaying in his head.

'How could I do that to Raven,' he thought. He could remember the look in her eyes when he had yelled at her, the look of shock when he had told her it was her fault he was leaving, and then her look when he had told her he wasn't good enough for her which he still couldn't figure out the meaning of. He could see her eyes as clearly as she was sitting beside him. He could also hear her voice calling his name to come back home, but for some reason he didn't think that was a memory. It felt like she was searching for him… her mind was trying to connect with his, but she was a ways off. Not close enough to find him, but it still made him nervous. How was he supposed to ever face her again? 'I have to get out of this city as soon as I can. Maybe I can go back to Hawaii where I was born. They'll probably just exile me again, though.' Beast Boy's eyes glossed over as he remembered his early childhood life.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Beast Boy had been a wild little boy. He loved to swim and surf. Well, surfing was his life. His father taught him how to surf at a very young age and the two of them would go out when he father had days off from his work and they would ride the waves, side by side.

Beast Boy's father wasn't a very tall man, but he wasn't short either. He had a dark complexion; dark brown hair and very tan skin. His mother looked much the same way. She was short, just over five feet, and very petite. She had beautiful brown hair which flowed down to her hips. Her skin was also tan, and she had the most beautiful blue eyes which stood out on her face. Beast Boy could still remember those eyes shinning as they looked at him, her son.

Beast Boy looked just like his parents. He had very tan skin, maybe even tanner than his parents since he was outside much more then they were. He had messy, dark brown hair which fell into his eyes. His eyes were a deep shade of green, his only feature that he still possessed in the future. No one called him Beast Boy; his name was Garfield Logan. He was very thin and small for his age, but he was very popular with all of the children. He had loads of friends and he even had many little girls after him, starting at the age of four. Beast Boy didn't like girls very much at that time. He had little interest in people who just sat around giggling on the beach watching him while he surfed the waves. He did like the attention these fans gave him, but he didn't like to hang around with them. He found them boring. But there was one girl who had sparked his interest.

Tonya was the same age as him and in his grade at school. She had long blonde hair which went almost to the top of her thighs. Her hair was soft and beautiful, and Beast Boy loved to touch it. She had blue eyes like his mother. They were the only two people he had ever seen with eyes that color and it amazed him. She was nice and funny, but not afraid of the ocean. She was almost as good a surfer as Beast Boy was, which is what attracted him to her the most. She was the only girl whom he could surf with as equals. They quickly became best friends and would go out every day after kindergarten to the ocean to experience its wonders. All the other girls were instantly jealous of Tonya and her connection with Beast Boy, but none of the girls could learn to surf as well as the two of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beast Boy's life was wonderful until about half way through his second grade year. He came down with a disease that no doctor on the island had ever seen before. It started one day when he was surfing with Tonya. They were riding a huge wave, side by side, when Beast Boy literally fell straight down. Tonya watched in horror as the wave toppled over him. She quickly swam to her friend and brought him to shore. When the doctors examined him the first time, they said that he had a problem with his heart. His parents were mortified. A child in second grade should not be having heart problems. He was way too young. There was also no history of heart attacks or anything like that in either his mother or father's family lines.

Beast Boy was allowed to go home with some medication supplied to him by the doctors. They had said that there was something strange about Beast Boy's condition. They told his parents to bring him back for follow-up examinations. When Beast Boy went back for the second time, they found something very wrong which they could not identify. He had a virus in his system, one that he never been discovered before. It was attacking all his organs by mainly focusing on his heart. The doctors took samples of the virus out to look at them under microscopes, but it was nothing any scientist had ever seen. Beast Boy was experiencing a lot of pain now, too. They gave him morphine and other drugs to ease the pain, but they didn't know what to do about his condition.

They called in doctors from all of the major hospitals of the country to come and look at their case. None of them knew what to do either, and time was running out. Beast Boy was growing very weak and was in a lot of pain. Even the morphine couldn't cover it up. He couldn't sleep at night and was having trouble breathing. His parents had taken him out of school so now all he did was lie in his bed and tried to live. Tonya visited him every day in the hospital and was terrified every time she saw her best friend in pain. She hated knowing that there was nothing she could do to help him. He loved to see her there beside his bed; it gave him hope.

The doctors finally decided that Beast Boy's disease was going to be fatal. No one had any ideas on how to save him, except for one scientist.

The scientist was not a doctor but was an expert in animal sciences and DNA research. He had developed a formula which contained a form of DNA which was able to mold itself into any type of DNA. It was an amazing discovery. He tested the formula on monkeys and it caused them to be able to change their DNA into a few other animals'. None of the monkeys lived long after they were injected with the formula, though. The scientist worked hard to improve the formula so it wouldn't destroy the monkeys' own DNA and kill them, which was what was happening. Soon he had a formula that was working very well.

When he heard about Beast Boy's condition, he immediately thought that his formula was the answer. If Beast Boy was able to change his organs and heart into different forms from different species which may be immune to the disease, them maybe the virus wouldn't be able to destroy him. He also wanted very much to test his formula on a human. He did feel that it was safe, but he also figured that Beast Boy was going to die anyway; at least if he was injected with the formula, it would give him a chance.

He talked with the doctors and Beast Boy's parents about his idea, and eventually they all gave in. It seemed to be his only hope. The doctors didn't explain fully to Beast Boy what they were going to do, but they did tell him they were going to inject him with something that may be able to cure his illness. Beast Boy became hopeful again and said that he was willing to try it.

Since they weren't sure what his reaction to the formula would be, they decided to strap him into a bed so that he wouldn't be able to get up or if he had a negative reaction, he wouldn't be hurt one of the doctors in any way. They strapped the small boy into the bed and then stuck the needle into his arm.

At first nothing happened, and then all hell broke loose.

Beast Boy's eyes rolled up into his head, and he began to shake, slightly at first but it gradually became more and more violent. He opened his mouth and screamed so loud that everyone froze where they stood. He continued to scream as his body began to change. At first it was just the color. His skin lost it's beautiful tan color and began to transform into a dark shade of green, and then his limbs began to change. They seemed to change shape, but still had his green skin over them. The doctors watched in horror was Beast Boy's leg changed into a tigers, but with his skin still over it; no tiger fur. His arm changed to a frogs and the other changed to a lizard. Every part of him began to change except for his head. His head stayed the same and his screams grew louder. Each part of his body began to change so fast you could barely make out what animal it had been. Soon he was almost a green blur on the bed. The doctors all stood back in horror; they had no idea of what to do.

Suddenly, Beast Boy stopped changing. His whole body was his own again. His chest arched up and his mouth opened wide to scream, but his voice was already gone. His eyes bulged from their sockets as he stared at the ceiling. Then he fell back onto the bed, the straps still tightly around him. His eyes rolled up into his head and he went limp.

It turned out that the injection _had_ saved his life. When they checked him again, the virus was no where to be found. It seemed that his transforming had flushed it from his system somehow. He was very happy for that, but he now had a new problem. After the transformation occurred, he didn't feel any pain at all, but he was now… green. Even his hair, his beautiful dark brown hair, had changed into a dark shade of green. He was scared; he didn't know what to think or what to do. He was re-enrolled in school, but he began to hate going. He now had a new major problem; he would randomly transform into an animal without his consent. So in the middle class, instead of a small green boy sitting in a desk in the back of the room, there could be a zebra, an ant, or even a buffalo. Beast Boy could feel when he was going to change a few seconds before it happened, which is how he saved his school from him destroying it. He was about to turn into an elephant but was able to run outside just in time.

The kids liked Beast Boy's new ability and many of them wanted it also. They had all been very worried about Beast Boy and were glad he was back, even if he was green and whenever he turned into an animal, it was also green. Beast Boy had trouble catching up with the school work, but Tonya was there to help him. He was very grateful for her.

Many people in their town were wary of Beast Boy. He scared them with his power that he didn't seem to have any control over. They wanted him to leave before he caused someone harm, but his parents insisted that their son would never hurt anyone. They villagers eventually gave in, but they said that if he ever did anything to anyone he would have to be sent away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One day after school, when Tonya asked Beast Boy if he was going to go to the beach with her, he surprised both of them by saying no. He was feeling very strange that day, and he just wanted to go home and lie in his bed. She seemed a bit worried, but didn't say anything to him about it. She walked to his house with him, and then after a quick hug, headed for the beach.

Beast Boy had been lying in his bed for a while when he began to have a very odd feeling. He felt like he could hear someone talking to him from far away, but he could barely make out what they were saying. Its train of thought felt different from Beast Boy's own, as if it wasn't another person. He could feel it thinking it was hungry. Then Beast Boy's heart almost stopped. It had spotted a meal.

Beast Boy jumped from his bed and went flying down the street. He skidded in the sand, cutting up his legs and knees, but he got up and kept running. When he got to the beach he stood frozen as he saw what he had thought he heard. A shark was in the water, slowing swimming towards a girl paddling along on a surfboard. Beast Boy could feel the shark still in his mind thinking that it had found a seal to eat.

Beast Boy's mind suddenly snapped back into reality. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" It seemed that no one heard him, even though he had screamed as loud as he could. Then the shark-voice re-entered his mind. "Seal is mine, shark. I saw first."

The shark thought Beast Boy was also a shark. Beast Boy stood there, stunned at first until the saw the shark swimming toward Tonya, ready to strike. "NOOOOO!"

Beast Boy ran into the ocean and splashed into the water. Before he knew it, he had transformed into a shark. He swam with lightening speed to the surfer and the attacker. To his surprise, the other shark was also a shade of green, quite like his own. He had never seen a shark that color before. He saw the shark strike and he immediately bit the other shark's head and clamped on tightly. He could hear screams coming from above the water… the shark had bitten Tonya's leg. Beast Boy bit down harder when he heard her screams. The shark let go of Tonya and turned his full attention to Beast Boy. They began to fight viciously, but Beast Boy had much stronger motivation. The other shark surrendered quickly and swam away. Beast Boy had barely any cuts of bruises at all from the fight.

Suddenly Beast Boy couldn't breathe. He looked down at himself and saw that he had transformed back into his human body. He struggled against the water but couldn't seem to get up. Just as he was about to black out, he felt a hand reach down from the surface and pull him above the water.

He was dragged to the shore and left gasping for breath in the sand. He slowly sat up and looked around. His mind was dizzy from all the noise and activity which was happening around him. "Tonya!" Beast Boy scrambled to his feet and ran to her side. She had a look of extreme pain on her face and tears were flowing from her eyes. She had a very deep bite in her leg, and it looked pretty bad. An ambulance had already been called, but Beast Boy just couldn't see her in such pain. He went to hold her hand, but was pushed forcefully away by a man.

"You did this to her, you beast!" He yelled with anger boiling in his eyes. "There are no sharks around here, haven't been for years. But then there's you, animal boy."

c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c

To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around

c c c c c c c c c c

"Why would you do this to her? She's your friend, is she not?" Another woman yelled. All of the people turned and looked at Beast Boy with hatred in their eyes.

"Wh-what! I didn't do it! I couldn't! I would never…" Beast Boy looked around at the faces with fear. He didn't know what to do. "Tonya, tell them! It wasn't me!"

Tonya looked at him with hurtful eyes. She seemed scared. Her voice was soft as she tried to talk through her pain. "Was it? I don't think you did it, Gar… I don't… but… the shark was green… I saw it on my leg… you were there…"

"No! I stopped the shark! It bit you… I attacked it… got it to go away…" Beast Boy was desperate to have the people believe him.

"But you weren't at the beach today." It was one of Beast Boy's friends who spoke. He seemed just as scared as the other two children. "I saw you go to your house."

"Then why was he at the beach when Tonya was attacked?" A woman asked.

"I… uh… I heard the shark." Beast Boy looked around at the look on the people's faces. "I could hear its voice… in my mind."

"This boy is either crazy or a danger to us all!" A man shouted from the crowd of people. "He must leave this island. We are not safe with him here."

Beast Boy's eyes filled with tears. He didn't know how to explain what happened so that people would understand. He couldn't tell them that he had heard a shark speaking all the way from his house. They would think he really was crazy. Was he? Even Beast Boy wasn't sure at this point.

He took one last look at Tonya, who looked straight back into his eyes. Her expression was still one of shock. She didn't seem to hate him like everyone else. Beast Boy looked into her beautiful blue eyes as his filled with tears. He got up and ran home as fast as he could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't belong here!" He shouted as he began to pack a suitcase of his things. "I have to leave! Don't stop me mom! They will all kill me if I stay!" Beast Boy was frantic as his mother watched him worriedly.

c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c

To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you

c c c c c c c c c c

"I know sweetheart…" Her voice was soft and scared. "You have to go."

Beast Boy looked at his mother in shock. "So you want to get rid of me, too, mommy?"

"No, no baby," his mom grabbed him into a hug and held him close. Beast Boy could feel the tears flowing from her eyes. "I love you so much. It's just that your father and I have been doing some research, and we found this place that I think you will like. It's in California." She pulled a small brochure out of her pocket and handed it to the boy in her lap. He took it gently and began to explore the pictures. "They take care of children like you, honey. Children with special powers. They'll help you control your morphing, too. I called them myself to find out everything I could."

Beast Boy looked at the pictures. They all seemed friendly and welcoming. There were even pictures of some of the people who went there. One of the boys was blue. "I think I'd like this place a lot, mommy." He said. He read more of the writing. "And it says here that if I work very hard I could even be part of a crime fighting team someday."

His mother smiled at him. "Gar, you would be the most amazing superhero."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c

No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

c c c c c c c c c c

Beast Boy stared at the ceiling, his heart sinking. He hated remembering what life was like before he became 'Beast Boy.' It was too sad. Especially since his parents both drowned about 5 years ago while on a ship coming from Hawaii to California to visit him. There was a horrible storm and the ship went under. He missed them terribly, but he knew he had to go on with his life. It's what his parents would have wanted.

'I wonder if Tonya would remember me if I went back,' Beast Boy thought. He smiled. "Wait… who could forget someone who's green?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yup! That was my chapter! Please

REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
and  
REVIEW!

Thanks! I will not update again unless I get some outstanding reviews. Hey, it's fair. I give you an outstanding chapter in exchange for some outstanding reviews. So I'd suggest you get writing! Hehehe…

My Advice For Today…

If you are having a party for your sister's high school graduation, do NOT eat the potato salad. It tastes horrible and it smells like your grandma. Trust me.


End file.
